What If I Said
by miss hn
Summary: Harm and Mac's relationship reaches a new level
1. Default Chapter

What If I Said  
  
By Emma Strachan (aka miss_hn)  
  
Hnchick@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: JAG is the property of CBS, Donald Bellasario, et al; this is a recreational endeavor; no profit is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.  
  
The songs What If I Said and Without You belong to Human Nature and Sony Music Australia.  
  
What If I Said was written by M Tierney, A Tierney and A Klippel.  
  
Without You was written by M Tierney, A Tierney and P Begaud.  
  
Thankyous: Thanks to Vanessa for the weekly editing of this story during our car trips to uni and working out where the chapters should be. To Rebecca for helping with the editing and writing the letter to Mic. To Harm (aka Cdr_Harmon_Rabb) for putting up with me constantly bugging him every week with questions and for the suggestion of Mac's favorite pizza topping. Also thankyou to Donald Bellasario for producing such a fantastic show. Thankyou to the four sexy guys from Human Nature for writing such fantastic songs! I hope everyone enjoys the story!!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Harm and Mac's relationship advances to the next level.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
Thursday  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Mac sat at her desk, fiddling with the diamond ring on her right hand. Why is it so hard to decide, she thought to herself, looking down at the ring? She still wasn't sure if she really loved him although she knew he loved her. She wanted to settle down and have kids, but she knew in her heart Mic wasn't the man she wanted to grow old with. She could never picture herself old with Mic but she could with him.  
  
She could see the two of them in a small cosy home looking after the grand kids. But when if came to Mic she saw nothing. 'Why can't things be simple?' She looked at the pile of work on her desk, she'd been at work for 3 hours, 36 minutes and 12 seconds and she hadn't done a single thing (except for drink gallons of coffee to keep her awake after many sleepless nights.) How could she do anything with so many thoughts running through her head? 'Come on Mac. You're a Marine. Pull yourself together and get things under control!!' She ordered herself. How could she?  
  
Things were so much more complicated now that Mic had decided to leave the Navy and more to DC to be near her. Mac felt as though he was forcing her to make a decision. To finally decide if she wanted to become Mrs Mic Brumby.  
  
Since Mic returned, Mac's relationship with Harm had gone down hill. Someday's he seemed to avoid her, and he had become more distant since "the whole Australia thing." Come to think of it, he had been distant ever since he returned to JAG. His leaving really tore their relationship apart. It was then that Mac really allowed herself to love him. She never realised what was in front of her until it was gone.  
  
But what could be done about it now? Harm was going out with Renee and they seemed happy together. But what interests did they share? thought Mac. In her opinion, the major thing wrong with their relationship was that he was going out with Renee and not her.  
  
She couldn't do anything to jeoperdise their relationship; Harm was her best friend. It would just hurt their friendship even more and she couldn't risk that happening. Sometimes she felt as though he knew and understood her better than she did. He was her soulmate.  
  
God, I can't do this anymore. I have to get out of here. Mac stood and grabbed her gym bag from behind the door. She left her office and strolled across the bullpen to Gunny's desk.  
  
'Gunny. I'm going for a run. If anyone wants me I'll be back in about an hour.'  
  
'Yes ma'am. Have a good run.'  
  
'Thanks Gunny.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Harm looked up from the file he was reading to see the bullpen almost empty. 'What time is it?' he asked himself, glancing at his watch. '1230!' he said aloud in disbelief. No way possible could it be 1230. He'd been there since 0730 that morning going over the files for tomorrow's court martial.  
  
No wonder his neck ached and his eyes hurt. He really needed a break. 'I may as well sit and relax for a while before lunch.' he said to himself quietly, closing the file he had been reading.  
  
He couldn't wait for 1300 to come. He had planned the day before to have lunch with Mac. They hadn't sat down in a while and just talked like they used to. Harm felt that their friendship wasn't as strong as it had been. So much had happened over the last year that he wished he could turn back the clock and change things.  
  
First thing he would change would be "the whole Australia thing." He still hated himself for closing off his feelings that night on the ferry. Why had he been so stupid? He knew what his feelings were, but why couldn't he express them? He was scared. Scared that she would reject him and if that happened he wasn't sure if he could go on living.  
  
Harm took another look at his watch, wishing he had Mac's sense of time. It was close enough to one. He stood, piled all his files to one side of the desk and headed for the bullpen and Mac's office.  
  
Walking towards her office, he noticed the door was closed and the blinds were shut.  
  
'Are you looking for the Colonel, sir?' Gunny asked passing by.  
  
'Yeah, I am. You wouldn't know where she is?' Harm enquired.  
  
'Yes sir. She went for a run. You missed her by about 10 minutes.'  
  
'Did she say when she would be back?'  
  
'In about an hour sir,' Gunny replied, wondering what was going on. The Commander had a worried look on his face when he discovered the Colonel wasn't in her office. That look was now one of hurt. It looked as though he had been in a fight with a group of Marines and had lost......badly.  
  
'Ok, thanks Gunny,' Harm mumbled heading back to his office.  
  
'Not a problem, sir.'  
  
He walked in, closed the door and sat at his desk. Letting out a long sigh, he picked up the phone and dialed Renee's number.  
  
'Hey Renee. It's me. What are you doing for lunch?'  
  
* * * * *  
  
1500 hours  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Mac was feeling clear headed and refreshed after her run. She needed to do that more often. To just drop everything and go running. Next time she'd see if Harm wanted to go as well. Then again, she didn't feel like sitting in a hospital, he really should remember to look both ways before crossing the road.  
  
Speaking of Harm, she hadn't seen him all morning. She knew he was here, she parked next to his car. I wonder where he could be? Mac asked herself, leaving her office and entering the noisy bullpen. Making a beeline for Harm's office, she noticed he was in there, engrossed in some file, probably one for tomorrow's court martial.  
  
'Hey flyboy,' she said cheerfully, leaning against the doorframe. 'What are you doing?'  
  
'What does it look like?' Harm replied not looking up.  
  
'Ok, you're angry about something, but there's no need to take it out on me.' she replied sharply, seating herself in the chair across from his desk.  
  
'I'm not angry. I'm hurt.'  
  
'Why? Did you and Renee brake up?' she said eagerly.  
  
'No!'  
  
'Then what's wrong?'  
  
'I'm just a little hurt over the fact that a "friend" and I planned to have lunch together today, but "she" decided to go running instead. She didn't even bother to tell me.' he said finally looking up from the file.  
  
'Oh, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot. I've got so much on my mind at the moment. How can I make it up to you?' she said, feeling very guilty. 'I know. Next Saturday night I'm free. How about we get some pizza and a couple of videos? We can just relax and talk at my place.'  
  
Mac had a pleading look on her face. A look that Harm couldn't stay angry at, especially when it was coming from his favorite jarhead.  
  
'Ok then. Your place, next Saturday night. You get the videos, I'll get the pizza.'  
  
'Cool. How about you come over at 6:30?' she asked standing and walking towards the door.  
  
'Sure, whatever time suits you.' Harm replied happily, glad that he would be spending the night with pizza, videos and his ningagirl.  
  
'Oh, by the way. Do you want me to hire out Top Gun?' she asked with a devious smirk.  
  
'What! They made a film about me?' he enquired with a flyboy grin. A grin that made Mac go weak at the knees.  
  
'Oh, very funny. Get back to work.' she ordered him, leaving his office.  
  
'Yes ma'am!' he yelled after her, giving her a mock salute.  
  
* * * * *  
  
to be continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

What If I Said  
  
Emma Strachan  
  
hnchick@hotmail.com  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Friday, 2000 hours  
  
Park Restaurant  
  
Park Hotel  
  
Washington, DC  
  
'I'm so sorry. I have to leave tomorrow night,' Mic said over the noise of the restaurant. 'But I really have to go home. Mum is really sick, so I think it would be better if I go home and stay with her.'  
  
'Mic, it's fine. Your family is more important.' Mac said glancing at him over the menu.  
  
'But I consider you to be family,' he replied, grabbing her right hand and looking at the ring. 'So you still haven't decided.'  
  
'I'm still thinking about it. Marriage isn't something that should be rushed into, I learnt that from my first marriage.' (and if I remember correctly, I murdered my first husband, Mac added in her head.)  
  
'It's been ages. It can't take you that long to decide.' he was beginning to get annoyed. He wanted to marry Mac and spend the rest of his life with her but the longer she took to decide; the less he thought she loved him.  
  
'I'm sorry. I have a lot on at work and as I said before, marriage isn't something to be rushed into. I can't help it. I just need more time to think about it.'  
  
'Are you ready to order?' asked the waiter standing by their table.  
  
'I'll have the sea food platter for my main meal, with the vegetable soup as an entree.' replied Mic taking a quick glance at the menu.  
  
'What about you ma'am?' the waiter asked, turning to Mac.  
  
'Could I have oysters as an entree and a well done steak as my main.' Mac ordered folding up her menu.  
  
'Your meals shouldn't be too long.' the waiter replied taking their menus and heading towards the kitchen.  
  
'Now, back to our discussion. It seriously can't take this long. It has been ages since I proposed.' Mic said, starting the discussion again. A discussion Mac didn't want to continue.  
  
'Mic can we please discuss this another time. You leave tomorrow and I don't want to end up spending our last night together having a fight. I don't want to discuss it. I want to think about it in my own time and I don't want you to force me into make a decision. I'll let you know when I'm ready.' Mac was trying not to get angry at him, but sometimes he was so annoying. Why can't he get it through his head that I need time to think about this? I really have to decide soon. But whatever I decide, someone will get hurt. If I say no, Mic will be hurt, but if I say yes. Harm will be hurt.  
  
'What are you thinking about?' asked Mic with a very weird look on his face.  
  
'Nothing,' she said quickly, reaching for her glass of water. Mic wasn't convinced she was telling the truth. He was a lawyer. He could tell when people were lying.  
  
'So what time does your plane leave tomorrow?' Mac enquired, changing the subject, as the waiter brought their entrees.  
  
'At 1830 hours on QF101, from gate 23.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Saturday 1800 hours  
  
International Departure Lounge  
  
Gate 23  
  
'Flight QF101 is ready for boarding. All first class passengers on flight QF101 please proceed to gate 23 for boarding.'  
  
Where was she? His flight was leaving in half and hour and she still wasn't here. Mic thought to himself, looking at his watch for the hundredth time.  
  
'Mic. I'm so sorry I'm late.' Mac said, out of breath. 'The drive our here was unreal. It took me nearly an hour longer than what it should. I'm just lucky I got here before your plane left.'  
  
'I'm glad you're here. They have just started boarding.' he replied giving her a hug.  
  
'All business class passengers for flight QF101 to Sydney please proceed to gate 23 for boarding.'  
  
'That's me,' he said looking at his boarding pass. 'I'm really sorry about this, but....'  
  
'Mic. It's fine. I understand. You had better go.' Mac could feel tears developing, but she wasn't going to let them show. She wasn't the type of person who openly expressed her emotions.  
  
'Ok, but can I get a kiss before I go.' He had a look on his face that Mac was having difficulty in reading. It was as though he would never see her again. But Mac knew he would be back, he wouldn't leave her alone until she had decided. Maybe he knew what the answer would be.  
  
'I suppose I can do that for you,' she replied before they shared a long passionate kiss.  
  
'Now you have to go.' Mac said giving him a gentle push towards the plane.  
  
'I love you Sarah MacKenzie.'  
  
'I know.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Saturday 2330 hours  
  
Flight QF101  
  
Destination - Sydney, Australia  
  
Mic settled into his seat wishing he had a lot more legroom so he could stretch out and sleep. But sleep was impossible. He'd seen the love of his life for the last time.  
  
She still hadn't given him an answer, but he knew that Sarah MacKenzie's heart belonged to another man. She belonged to Harm. They were too stupid to realise what everyone else did, that the two of them were meant to be together.  
  
When Mic was working at JAG, he could read their body language; they were destined to be together. But he could never tell either of them that, especially not Harm.  
  
That day in Sydney when the Admiral ordered them to fight, was when Mic realised his thoughts were correct. Harm was in love with Mac and in a big way. They weren't fighting over the case; they were fighting over her.  
  
'I'm not going to get any sleep with the way my thoughts are,' Mic decided, getting up from his seat.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sunday 1300 hours  
  
White House Rose Garden  
  
Washington, DC  
  
She stepped out of the car, smelling the sweet fragrance of the roses in full bloom. What a great way to spend a Sunday afternoon, walking through the garden where she met the man of her dreams.  
  
Whenever she needed to think, this was the place she went. And she really needed to think. So many things were on her mind. Marriage, Mic, feelings, love and of course, Harm. He was always on her mind. He was the last thing she thought about at night and the first thing when she woke.  
  
But she felt so guilty for thinking of Harm when she should be thinking of Mic. Mic was the one she was practically engaged to, but she wanted it to be Harm. If he had asked her to marry him, she would have said yes on the spot. There would've been no hesitation.  
  
As Mac walked through the rose garden, stopping occasionally to smell the sweet perfume of the roses, she decided to listen to some music. While in Australia, she had fallen in love with a group called Human Nature. Their voices were fantastic, and the four guys could harmonise brilliantly. The way they sang the Australian National Anthem at the Olympics was great.  
  
She grabbed her walkman out of her handbag and stuck in a tape of their songs. Pressing play, she realised as she listened to this song that the words were so appropriate for what she was feeling.  
  
Can I just surrender now,  
  
As the day is passing on,  
  
There's a common wind that always brings us here,  
  
To a door that's always open  
  
But I just can't step inside,  
  
Could it be that I just need to try.  
  
Those words are so true. I just wish I could surrender. Surrender my feelings to Harm. And what are the odds I would listen to this song in the place where Harm and I met, four years ago.  
  
I believe that it's killing me,  
  
Just to tell you how I'm feeling  
  
..............................................  
  
Be the one, be the one to hide,  
  
I believe that you are to me,  
  
My wall of reality,  
  
So why does if feel so hard to tell you.  
  
Mac had spent so many nights thinking about her feelings for Harm and it was tearing her up inside. She wanted to tell him, to tell him she was in love with him, but she was scared of rejection. He was her "wall of reality." He had helped her so many times. When she was arrested for murder, when Dalton died, the time up in the mountains when she was shot. He was always there for her, through the good and the bad times.  
  
What would I do, without you,  
  
Part of my soul,  
  
Part of me that I never knew,  
  
What would I do  
  
God only knows  
  
What would I do without you.  
  
Without him always being there for her, she probably would have started drinking again. But without him, she would have won some more cases, except she loved battling him in court. She would die if he wasn't around, she wouldn't get to see that gorgeous flyboy grin of his. The adventures and danger he put her through would be greatly missed. She needed him.  
  
Baby, I've been disregarding,  
  
What I really feel inside,  
  
I believe its time,  
  
I finally told you my mind,  
  
I believe that you are to me  
  
My wall of reality  
  
So why does it feel so hard to tell you.  
  
That's it! I have to tell him. Saturday night. But what happens if he doesn't feel the same way? What will I do then? I couldn't face him at work if he rejected me. I probably couldn't go on living if he didn't feel the same way.  
  
What would I do, without you,  
  
Part of my soul  
  
Part of me that I never knew  
  
What would I do  
  
God only knows  
  
What would I do without you  
  
What would I do without you  
  
I believe that you are to me  
  
Everything that my world should be  
  
I believe  
  
Give myself to you  
  
I believe that you are to me  
  
My wall of reality  
  
I believe  
  
I don't know what I'll do without you.  
  
She couldn't do it anymore. Her feelings were far too strong. She had to tell him or she'd explode. Everytime she saw him she went weak at the knees. When he smiled, she could barely breath.  
  
If she didn't tell him soon, she never would. It had to be this Saturday night. But what about Renee? Maybe she shouldn't say anything while they are going out. But what will I do if they don't break up. He may marry her. Then I would have lost the chance completely.  
  
Ok, Mac, this is what you're going to do, she said to herself. Keep your feelings about Harm to yourself for a few more weeks, hope that he and Renee break up during that time; don't give Mic an answer until after that time and hopefully everything will have a happy ending.  
  
Fat chance of that happening.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Monday 0930  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Harm walked into the noisy bullpen, wondering how he had managed to oversleep. I need some coffee, he said to himself, dumping his briefcase in his office before proceeding to the galley.  
  
'Well, well, well. Commander Rabb, you are thirty one minutes and fifty two seconds late for work. What do you have to say for yourself?' asked a certain Marine Corp. Colonel.  
  
'Why are you so happy for a Monday morning?' he asked pouring the two of them a cup of coffee.  
  
'Aren't I allowed to be happy? And don't change to subject. I would like you to explain your reasons for being late.' Mac said taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
'Mac, leave me alone. I have been awake for less than an hour and I think I broke the land speed record trying to get here. I wish I had afterburners on my car.'  
  
'Fine. I'll let you off this time. But if you're late again Commander, you'll have this Marine to deal with. Is that clear?' she told him trying not to laugh.  
  
'Yes ma'am. Perfectly clear.'  
  
'Good. So how was your weekend?'  
  
By this time, the two of them were sitting in Mac's office.  
  
'It was good. I went flying on Saturday. I've been feeling pretty guilty that I haven't taken her up since Renee and I started going out.'  
  
'You should take Renee up with you one day.' As Mac said this, Harm had taken a big gulp of his coffee, which he almost choked on.  
  
'What! Are you serious? Do you really see Renee agreeing to go flying with me? I doubt she would even consider it.'  
  
'It was just a suggestion.'  
  
'What did you do?'  
  
'Well, I had dinner with Mic Friday night, then I saw him off at the airport Saturday night......'  
  
'Hang on. What do you mean you saw him off?' Harm asked taking a quick look at her right hand. The ring was still there so they hadn't broken up.  
  
'His mom is really sick, so he has gone back home to stay with her for a while.'  
  
'How do you feel about him going home?'  
  
'I'm a bit glad that his gone. I mean, I need some time to think about everything and it's really hard having him here all the time. He can be very annoying in large doses.'  
  
'Then maybe you shouldn't marry him. Do you love him? I'm sorry. I shouldn't ask a question like that. It's your business.' Harm said, blushing.  
  
'Don't worry about it. It's fine. I'm not sure how I feel about him. I do love him but I'm not sure if it is strong enough for us to get married.'  
  
'You should probably decide soon. I don't think he is the kind to wait around for eternity.'  
  
'No, that's how long I'll have to wait.' she said smirking. 'I have so much on my mind.' More like I have you on my mind, she added to herself. 'So how's the court martial going?'  
  
'Really good. It should be over in the next few days.'  
  
'Excuse me sir, ma'am, but Colonel, there is a phone call for you.' said Lt. Sims entering Mac's office.  
  
'Do you know who it is?' Mac asked, about to pick up the phone.  
  
'It's Mic Brumby, ma'am.'  
  
'Ok, thanks Harriet.'  
  
'Not problem ma'am,' Harriet said before leaving the office.  
  
'I'll leave you alone,' Harm said, picking up his coffee and leaving her office.  
  
Mac just smiled at him as she picked up the phone.  
  
'Hi Mic. How was your flight home?'  
  
* * * * *  
  
to be continued. 


	3. Chapter 3

What If I Said  
  
Emma Strachan  
  
hnchick@hotmail.com  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
1.1 JAG Headquarters  
  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Harriet walked back to her desk, happy to see that the Colonel and Commander were talking like they used to. Things had been pretty tense between the two of them since Mic proposed. She wanted to see the two of them together, but she wasn't sure how to go about it. She shouldn't play matchmaker when it was two higher ranked officers but she knew they belonged together. I wonder what I can do?  
  
'What are you thinking about?' Bud asked a little worried. His wife could be very sneaky and the look on her face was that she was up to something.  
  
'Oh nothing.' She replied with a devious smirk.  
  
'That look doesn't look like nothing.'  
  
'I'm just considering playing matchmaker,' she whispered looking at the Colonel's office.  
  
'Harriet!!'  
  
'Bud, they belong together. All I'm going to do is give them a little push.'  
  
'But the Commander is going out with Ms Petterson and the Colonel is engaged to Commander Brumby.'  
  
'For one thing. She is not officially engaged to him and I'm sure others would agree with my matchmaking.'  
  
'You shouldn't be considering this. They're our superiors. We could get in a lot of trouble.'  
  
'Bud, I would be the only one who would get in trouble because you're not going to help me. I love you, but this is my project. I will get them together.'  
  
'Harriet, why are you doing this?' He was getting nervous. Why her? Why couldn't someone else play matchmaker?  
  
'Because I feel they belong together and they are AJ's godparents so I feel it is my duty to get them together. I know!!'  
  
'Know what?'  
  
'I have the perfect way to get them together. Meet me in the courtyard for lunch and I'll explain our little idea.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
1300 hours  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
'Ok Bud, I'm going to talk to the Colonel while you go talk to the Commander.'  
  
'Harriet, I really don't think this is a good idea.' Bud complained, trying to think of a way to stop his wife going ahead with her plan.  
  
'Bud J Roberts, would you just trust me. This will work out perfectly.' She said, leaving her husband and walking straight to the Colonels office.  
  
* * * * *  
  
'Ma'am, sorry to bother you.' Harriet said after knocking on the door.  
  
'It's fine Harriet. Come on in and have a seat,' Mac said pointing at the seat in front of her desk. 'So what can I do for you?'  
  
'Bud and I were wondering if you wanted to come out to dinner with us on Sunday night. We were thinking of trying that new restaurant on fifteenth avenue.'  
  
'Sure I would love to come. I've heard that place is really good.' What was Harriet up to? Mac wondered to herself.  
  
'Great! How about we meet there at around 7.' Good, Mac's coming. Let's hope Bud convinces Harm to come along. 'I'll let you know if there are any change in plans.' Harriet said before leaving her office.  
  
'Well Bud. Operation Matchmaker is a go ahead.' Harriet said walking up to Bud with a huge grin on her face. 'Mac agreed to come. Now I think you have to go talk to someone.'  
  
'Can you go do it? I don't know what to say.'  
  
'Just go in and ask if he wants to go to dinner with us on Sunday night. Now go.' She said giving him a push towards the Commanders office.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harm looked up from his work when he heard the knock on the door.  
  
'Sorry sir, you're busy. I'll come back later.'  
  
'Bud, come in. Work can wait. You look like you need to talk,' he said motioning Bud to a chair. 'What can I do for you?'  
  
'I was wondering sir, well actually Harriet and I were wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with us on Sunday night.'  
  
'I would love to. Where are we going?' Bud and Harriet were up to something, he could sense it by the way Bud was acting.  
  
'That new place on fifteenth avenue,' Bud replied fidgeting in his seat.  
  
'What time?'  
  
'7 o'clock.'  
  
'Perfect. I'll meet you there then.'  
  
'Ok, thankyou.' Bud said before quickly rushing across the bullpen to Harriet's desk.  
  
'Well?'  
  
'He said yes.'  
  
'Yippee!! This is going to be perfect. I can't wait to see their faces.'  
  
'I still think this is wrong.'  
  
'It's too late now. Everything is set. I better ring the restaurant now to make sure we get a table.' Harriet said picking up the phone.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Wednesday, 2200 hours  
  
Harm's apartment  
  
North of Union Station  
  
Washington, DC  
  
Harm sat down on the couch with his guitar wondering what he should play. He didn't really know what he wanted to do. Renee was meant to come over but she got called in to work. It felt good to have a night to himself, with work and Renee he hadn't had much time. And he was going to use this time to think.  
  
He was in love with two women and he had to decide fast, which was the one he wanted to be with. He was still feeling happy about his conversation with Mac on Monday morning. He could sense that she was having second thoughts about marrying Mic and Harm felt glad. He knew it was wrong to feel like that. Mac was his best friend and she deserves to be happy. But Harm wanted to be the one she married.  
  
He stood up from the couch, and put the guitar away. He really wasn't in the mood to play. On his way to the kitchen, Harm stopped at the stereo and turned the radio on.  
  
'This hour, we will be playing tracks by the sensational boy band from Down Under, Human Nature. This is their new song What If I Said.'  
  
Great just what I want to listen to. Songs by an Australian group. He considered turning it off, but decided to give it a go instead.  
  
Well I heard about the someone you've been seeing.  
  
And it's everything you dreamed that it could be  
  
There's a battle in my head  
  
And I'm wondering just how to say things right  
  
You've been a friend so long  
  
This feeling can't be wrong  
  
It's the truth I've tried to hide  
  
Oh my god. This is what I'm feeling. We have been friends for four years and I've been in love since I first laid eyes on her. When I heard she was going out with Mic, it completely tore me up inside.  
  
What if I said I loved you  
  
What if that's all that I could say  
  
What if I said I'd hold you  
  
And give you all you needed  
  
Would you love me then  
  
Or let me walk away  
  
I wonder what would happen if I finally admitted my feelings to her? I just hope she feels the same way, otherwise I would never be able to face her again.  
  
If only you could tell what I've been thinking  
  
And know the questions heavy on my mind  
  
Can a friend become a lover  
  
Can a man who kept the honest truth inside  
  
Be too late for you  
  
'Cause I know this much is true  
  
You're the meaning in my life  
  
I have felt this may for so long, it's a wonder she hasn't picked it up. But then again, I've been trying to keep it a secret for the last four years. She's a friend, my best friend. Is it right to fall in love? But I feel so strong about it. But what will I do if I'm too late? She might marry Mic and then I've lost my chance forever.  
  
What if I said I loved you  
  
What if that's all that I could say  
  
What if I said I'd hold you  
  
And give you all you needed  
  
Would you love me then  
  
Or let me walk away  
  
Walk away  
  
And tell me I was wrong for trying  
  
If you stay  
  
Tell me you've been holding on  
  
Just tell me that you'll wait  
  
What if I said I loved you baby  
  
What if that's all that I could say  
  
What if I said I'd hold you  
  
Baby I'd give you all you needed  
  
Would you love me then  
  
Or let me walk away  
  
I have no choice. I have to tell her how I feel. But what about Renee? I don't want to hurt her, but I love Mac more. I always have. Maybe I should tell her on Saturday. The two of use would be alone and I have to get it off my chest.  
  
As Harm, poured himself a cup of coffee, he couldn't help it but laugh. A song by an Australian band convinced him to express his feelings. When it came to Australians, they were nothing but trouble. Actually only one certain Australian. After finishing his coffee, Harm got into bed and fell asleep thinking about his Sarah.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Friday, 1330 hours  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Mac, Harriet and Caroline, left the building and walked to the first free table in the courtyard.  
  
'So what's everyone doing this weekend?' asked Caroline before taking a bite of her sandwich.  
  
'Well, Bud and I are going out to dinner with Mac on Sunday night. Apart from that nothing.' Said Harriet, reminding herself not to say anything about Harm coming.  
  
'Who's looking after AJ?' Mac asked.  
  
'I haven't organised anyone yet. I think I'll just get one of the neighbours to look after him.'  
  
'What time are you going out?'  
  
'We're meeting at 7. Why?'  
  
'Because I'll look after him if you want me to.'  
  
'Caroline, that would be great. I would really appreciate it.'  
  
'How about I come over at about 6.' Caroline offered.  
  
'Ok then,' Harriet said beaming. If Caroline comes over at 6, it will give me a chance to explain my little plan.  
  
'So, Mac what are your plans?'  
  
'Well, Harm's coming over on Saturday night….'  
  
'Is he?' Caroline interrupted with a huge grin.  
  
'He is coming over for pizza and videos. That's it.' Mac replied sharply.  
  
'Yeah. We believe you.'  
  
'Can't I have dinner with my best friend without the two of you jumping to conclusions?'  
  
'Come on Mac. We all know how you feel about him.'  
  
'Caroline, there is nothing going on between us. He's with Renee and I'm with Mic.'  
  
'But if you were given the chance, would you like something to happen between the two of you?'  
  
'Harriet. He is my best friend and my partner.'  
  
'You still haven't answered the question.' Caroline replied. Mac was avoiding the question, so she must have some feelings deep down that she didn't want to let out.  
  
'No. Our careers mean too much to us to let anything happen.' Why was she saying this? Mac knew in her heart that she wanted something to happen, but she wasn't going to confess her feelings to her friends. There was too much risk with work.  
  
'Sorry to interrupt. I was wondering if I could join the three of you?' asked Lt Singer walking up to the table.  
  
'Sure Lt. Have a seat. I was just about to leave.' Mac said rising from her seat.  
  
'Ma'am, don't leave because I'm here.'  
  
'I'm not. I have work to do.' Mac replied picking up the rest of her lunch.  
  
'Mac, stay. We're sorry. We just wanted to know what your answer would be. Please stay.' Caroline pleaded.  
  
But it was no use. Mac turned and walked back to the building and entered.  
  
'What was that all about?' Lauren asked, sitting.  
  
'We asked her a question about something and I don't think she liked it.' Harriet said, finishing the last of her lunch.  
  
'I have a feeling she was lying.' Caroline replied with a smirk at Harriet.  
  
'Yeah, me too.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
1.2 Saturday, 1815 hours  
  
Mac's apartment  
  
Georgetown  
  
Mac was rushing around the apartment getting everything ready. She had just walked in the door to find Jingo lying in a pile of mess. While she was out, he must have gotten bored and decided to 'entertain' himself by ripping to shreds one of the cushions off the couch.  
  
Mac couldn't get angry at him. He had a look on his face saying 'it wasn't me, if just fell apart.' She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. After checking that there were enough drinks, she rushed into the bedroom and got changed. Putting on a pair of black pants and a blue shirt, she turned to Jingo. 'Does this look ok?' Jingo barked a response and started wagging his tail. 'I take that as a yes.' She said bending down and scratching him behind the ear. Mac stood quickly, and rushed out of the room, when she heard the knock on the door.  
  
Opening the door, she saw Harm standing there holding a pizza box.  
  
'You're late.'  
  
'Only by two minutes.' Harm replied glancing at his watch.  
  
'Two minutes and fifty eight seconds to be exact.'  
  
'Will you except this pizza as a peace offering?' he said holding up the box.  
  
'Depends on what kind of pizza it is.'  
  
'Vegetarian,' he said, flashing her his best flyboy grin.  
  
'Vegetarian! I'm sorry, that is unexceptable.' She was about to close the door on him, when he bent down and picked up another box.  
  
'How about a nice messy pizza with onions, pepperoni, sausage, mushrooms and black olives.'  
  
'Ok, I'll let you in,' she replied holding the door open for him. She couldn't help but smile.  
  
'What are you smiling about?'  
  
'Just about how well you know me. Not many people know how I like my pizza.'  
  
'Well we have been best friends for four years so I think I know you very well.'  
  
'Ok flyboy, you think you know me. What am I thinking?' she said giving him a blank look.  
  
'You want to eat this pizza.'  
  
'Very good. I'll go get some plates. Did you want a drink?' Mac yelled as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
'Sure. So what videos did you get?'  
  
'Um, I got A Few Good Men. I thought we could sit down and find all the faults in it.'  
  
'Good idea.'  
  
'I also got Courage Under Fire, and for my favorite flyboy, I also rented Top Gun.'  
  
'You know me so well.' Harm said sitting on the couch. As he was settling in, Jingo can bounding up and jumped on top of him.  
  
'Jingo! Get down.' Mac yelled trying to drag him off Harm. 'You can sit on the floor, only if you behave yourself.'  
  
Jingo just turned around and looked at her.  
  
'I take it he's not going to listen to you.' Harm said laughing.  
  
'What are you laughing at?' she replied glaring at him.  
  
'You. I think it's funny that you can tell everyone at work what to do and they listen. But when it comes to Jingo, he doesn't do a thing.'  
  
Finally, when he discovered he wasn't going to get much attention, Jingo got off the couch and flopped down on the floor in front to the TV.  
  
'Ok that's better. Let's eat.'  
  
They began dishing themselves up the pizza while the previews were playing.  
  
'I love Top Gun.'  
  
'Why doesn't that come as a surprise.' She said sarcastically.  
  
* * * * *  
  
'That was a great movie. Always was and always will be.' Harm said as the credits rolled onto the screen.  
  
'How would you know? You don't have a TV.'  
  
'Well it's a movie about tomcats, it must be good.' Again, he flashed a stunning flyboy grin. 'Do you want to just talk for a bit before we watch the next one?'  
  
'Sure. I was actually going to suggest that,' Mac replied, dumping her plate on the coffee table.  
  
'So have you made a decision about Mic?'  
  
'Harm!'  
  
'I was just wondering,' he said putting his hands up in defense.  
  
'What's happening with you and Renee?'  
  
'Not much. We hardly see each other. Work seems to take up so much time.'  
  
'I agree.'  
  
'So if you marry Mic, will you be living here or going back to Australia with him?'  
  
'I would love to stay here. All my friends are here and I couldn't leave work…..'  
  
Harm sat back and looked at her. She looked really beautiful. Then again, she always did. He had the urge to kiss her but knew that he shouldn't. She was with Mic and as much as he hated him, he wouldn't make a move on his girl. But she was so beautiful. He couldn't help the way he was feeling. He had to take the chance.  
  
While she was still talking, he slowly moved forward and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.  
  
* * * * *  
  
to be continued… 


	4. Chapter 4

1 Chapter 4  
  
1.1 Realising what he had just done, Harm quickly jumped up.  
  
'Mac I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I had no right making a move on you like that. I had better go,' he said quickly walking towards the door.  
  
'Wait.' Mac said out of breath, getting up from the couch. She was still feeling breathless from the kiss. Harm turned and faced her. He looked so guilty. 'I have been waiting four years for you do that.'  
  
'Well I've waited four years to do it. I've….'  
  
'Wait. Before you say anything else.' Mac looked down at the ring on her right hand and slowly slid it off her finger and placed it on the coffee table. 'Now, what were you going to say?'  
  
'Mac, Sarah, I love you so much. I always have, I….' He stopped when they heard the phone ring. 'Just what we need, an interuption.'  
  
'Just ignore it. I'll let the answering machine get it.'  
  
'Hi love. It's Mic. You must be out. I just rang to say I loved you. I'll talk to you soon. Bye.'  
  
'Great, the person who I really wanted to interupt the moment.'  
  
'So you're not going to marry him?' Harm said looking hopeful.  
  
'No. I would rather go out with a handsome pilot from the US Navy, that a sailor from the Australian Navy.'  
  
'When are you going to tell him?' Harm said sitting on the couch, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
'I don't want to say anything until his mom is better. It would be really mean of me to break up with him while she is sick.'  
  
'Mac, you have to tell him soon or it would be even harder on him to know that we have been going out while he still thinks you are considering marrying him.'  
  
'So we are going out then?' Mac said looking at him.  
  
'Yeah. I guess we are.'  
  
'What are you going to tell Renee?'  
  
'I'll think of something.'  
  
'I love you so much Harmon Rabb Junior.'  
  
'I love you too,' he said before they shared a long tender kiss.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sunday, 0920  
  
Mac's apartment  
  
Georgetown  
  
'Hey flyboy. Did you sleep well?' Mac said giving Harm a kiss as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
'I slept really well. What about you?'  
  
'Well, I woke up, rolled over and saw a gorgeous pilot in my bed. I think I slept well.'  
  
'What are our plans for today?' he said sitting at the table and pulling her into his lap.  
  
'We could always watch another movie. We only managed to watch one last night.' She said giving him a little smirk.  
  
'Have you been running? You feel all hot and sweaty.' He replied returning the smirk.  
  
'Yeah, I only just got back.'  
  
'Why didn't you wake me? I would have come too.'  
  
'Because you looked so cute lying there in bed.'  
  
'So what are we going to do?'  
  
'Well, first we're going to eat because I'm hungry.'  
  
'Surprise, surprise.' Harm said, receiving a punch in the arm.  
  
'I only have to do one thing today. I'm meeting up with friends tonight and we're going out for dinner.'  
  
'Same. What's that look for?' Harm said as Mac gave him a puzzled look.  
  
'What time are you meeting?'  
  
'At 7 o'clock.'  
  
'Where are you going?'  
  
'To a restaurant on fifteenth avenue.'  
  
'I'm going to kill her.'  
  
'Harriet. Because I'm going to the exact same place with Bud and Harriet tonight.'  
  
'I think they were trying to play matchmaker. But they are a bit late.' Harm replied, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist and kissing the back of her neck.  
  
'Yeah, but only by a day.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sunday, 1800 hours  
  
Roberts Residence  
  
'Caroline, come on in.' Bud said opening the door.  
  
'Thanks Bud,' she replied taking off her coat.  
  
'Harriet said to go straight into the kitchen. She wants to talk to you about something.' Said Bud leading her into the kitchen, where they found Harriet sitting at the table feeding AJ.  
  
'Good. You're here. I really need to talk to you about something,' Harriet said putting down AJ's food.  
  
'What's wrong?' she asked taking a seat.  
  
'I just have to tell you about what's happening tonight,' Harriet replied giving her a devious grin.  
  
'What have you planned?'  
  
'More like who I have planned.'  
  
'Let me guess. You also invited Harm to go along tonight, but forgot to tell Mac about it.'  
  
'Exactly.'  
  
'She's going to kill you.'  
  
'But that's not the whole plan.'  
  
'Well, start talking. I want to know every single detail.'  
  
'We're just going to tell each of them that we forgot about the other one coming. Then we'll order and here is the part where you come into it. I'll got to the ladies as soon as we have all ordered, call you and then you can ring Bud and say that AJ is sick and that we need to come home. We will then go and tell the two of them to stay and on the way out, pay for whatever they order. What do you think?'  
  
'I think it's a fantastic idea, but Mac is still going to murder you. So that's the reason why you asked if she wanted anything to happen.'  
  
'Yep. Bud thinks we shouldn't be doing this.'  
  
'Are you serious? This is a great idea. I can't wait to see how everything turns out.'  
  
'Neither can I.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
1900 hours  
  
The Grapevine  
  
Washington, DC  
  
'Here comes Mac,' Harriet said to Bud as Mac walked in the door and was directed to the table.  
  
'Hi guys,' Mac said taking her seat. 'How has your weekend been?'  
  
'Good.' They were glad they had gotten there first. It meant they were able to get the side of the table facing the door. That way they could see the two of them walk in.  
  
'So how was your night with Harm?' Harriet asked just as he walked through the door. 'Speaking of Harm. He just walked in the door.'  
  
'What!' Mac said turning around. 'You didn't tell me he was coming as well.'  
  
'Didn't I? I thought I told you.' She replied trying to look shocked that she hadn't told her.  
  
'I didn't know you were coming.' Harm said to Mac as he took his seat.  
  
'So they forgot to tell you as well?' she said with a smirk.  
  
'Yeah, something like that.' Harm replied returning the smirk.  
  
Bud and Harriet just looked at each other puzzled.  
  
'Sorry to ruin the surprise. Harm and I found out each other were coming last night.'  
  
'It wasn't my idea,' Bud quickly said. It was the first thing he had said all night. 'How about we look at the menu.' He said picking up his menu.  
  
After a few minutes, they had all decided what they were going to have, so they called the waiter over. Bud had already informed the waiter that the two of them would be leaving so he knew not to put in their order.  
  
'I'll be back in a couple of minutes,' Harriet said rising from her chair and grabbing her bag. She then quickly rushed to the ladies where she pulled out her phone and dialled home.  
  
'Hi Caroline. It's Harriet. You can make the call to Bud in five minutes. That way it will give me a chance to get back to the table. Ok, see you soon. Bye.' She quickly placed the phone back in her bag and headed back to the table.  
  
As she sat down, she gave Bud a wink not realising Harm had noticed.  
  
'Did I miss anything?'  
  
'No, we were just discussing work,' Bud said taking a sip of his water.  
  
The four of them continued chatting until they heard Bud's phone ring.  
  
'Sorry. I'll be back.' Bud said getting up and walking to the foyer.  
  
'I wonder who it is?' Harriet said trying to put on a puzzled face knowing exactly who it would be.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Bud appeared back at the table, looking very worried.  
  
'Bud, what's wrong?'  
  
'That was Caroline. She said AJ's really sick. He keeps vomitting. I think we should probably go home.'  
  
'Good idea,' said Harriet as she stood up.  
  
'We can always do this another night when…..'  
  
'No! The two of you should stay,' Harriet said cutting Mac off.  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
'Positive. We had better get going. Sorry about this.' Harriet said as they headed towards the door.  
  
'I hope he is ok,' Harm yelled after them. 'So do you think that was part of the plan?' He asked turning to Mac.  
  
'If that wasn't, I'm a monkeys uncle,' Mac said smiling at him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
2000 hours  
  
Roberts Residence  
  
'So how did everything go?' Caroline asked as Bud and Harriet walked in the door.  
  
'Great. I don't think they suspect a thing.' Harriet said flopping down on the couch.  
  
'How was AJ for you?' Bud asked sitting himself in an armchair.  
  
'Perfect. He is currently sleeping like an angel.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
to be contined… 


	5. Chapter 5

1 Chapter 5  
  
2  
  
3 Monday, 0900 hours  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Mac hurried out of the car park and into the building. Rather than go to her office, she walked into Harm's office, closing the door.  
  
'Why didn't you wake me?' she asked with her hands on her hips.  
  
'Because you looked really peaceful lying there.'  
  
She had spent the night at Harm's and they had decided to take different cars to work, so no one would suspect they were together.  
  
'I wanted to get to work early.'  
  
'Mac, it's only 0900 hours. Relax,' he said motioning her to a seat. 'Did you sleep well?'  
  
'Yeah. Have you seen Bud or Harriet this morning? I wonder how AJ is?'  
  
'Well if I know Harriet, I think AJ will be perfectly fine.'  
  
'I'm going to find out. Are we having lunch together?'  
  
'Can't. I'm getting together with Renee.'  
  
'What are you going to tell her?'  
  
'I'm not sure.'  
  
'Well come and see me before you go.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
1300 hours  
  
'Hi Harm,' Renee said as she took a seat at the table. 'I got your message that you wanted to meet here instead of where we had previously planned.'  
  
'Yeah, sorry about that. I can only get away from the office for about half an hour. The Admiral called a meeting for one thirty.'  
  
'So what did you want to talk about?' she was wondering what was going on. He seemed different.  
  
'I'm not too sure how to say this, but I think we should break up,' Harm replied not looking her in the eye.  
  
'What! Why?' Renee was shocked. She assumed their relationship was fine, at least it was a week ago. What had changed?  
  
'I'm sorry. I just feel that our relationship isn't going anywhere. Also, we don't really have that much in common.'  
  
'Maybe we could work on this. Maybe we should go and see someone and get some help.' She was desperately clutching at straws.  
  
'Renee, it won't work. Goodbye,' he said standing and walking towards the building.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tuesday, 2000 hours  
  
Mac's apartment  
  
Georgetown  
  
Mac sat on the couch and read the letter for the tenth time. Everything she was feeling was in the letter. She picked up the envelope from the coffee table and addressed it. After glancing over the letter again, she folded it and slid it into the envelope. Next she dropped in a diamond ring wrapped carefully in tissue paper and sealed it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Wednesday, 0850 hours  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Admiral AJ Chegwidden walked into JAG Headquarters and headed straight for the lift.  
  
'Morning Admiral,' Mac said as she walked up and stood next to him  
  
'Good morning, Colonel.' He replied as she pressed the button for the lift. There was something different about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it. That's it! She wasn't wearing her engagement ring. As he stood next to her in the lift, he took a quick look at her left hand. He let out a huge sigh of relief when it wasn't on her hand. He like Brumby, but he couldn't really see the two of them having much of a future.  
  
'Sir, if you're wondering. Mic and I broke up,' Mac said when she noticed him looking at her hand.  
  
'I'm sorry to hear that,' he said slightly embarrassed that he had been caught.  
  
'It's fine. I don't think it would have lasted,' she replied as the lift stopped and opened to show the bullpen.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Saturday, 1130 hours  
  
White House Rose Garden  
  
Washington, DC  
  
'Ok guys, lets have a break before lunch,' Renee said to the film crew. They had been working all morning on a commercial for perfume. She was still feeling very upset about her break up with Harm that she wanted to do a commercial that didn't involve anything to do with the Navy.  
  
Grabbing a sandwich and a coffee from the table, Renee decided to go for a walk through the garden. This place was so beautiful when it was in full bloom.  
  
'Very funny,' said somebody on the other side of the row of roses. She knew the voice but couldn't think of who it was.  
  
'Well I'm a funny kind of guy.'  
  
Harm! That was Harm and another woman! Taking a quick peek through the bushes, she saw Mac with him. And they were walking hand in hand. So that's why we broke up. She stole him from me.  
  
'Do you want to know something, Mac?' Harm said turning her around and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
'What?'  
  
'I love you.'  
  
'I love you too.'  
  
That was too much for Renee. She dropped her cup of coffee and ran back to where they were filming.  
  
'Ok people. Lets continue.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Monday 1300 hours  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
'Ms Petterson. Can I help you?' Gunny asked walking up to Renee. 'If you're looking for Commander Rabb, he isn't here at the moment. He's in a meeting.'  
  
'I'm not looking for him. I want to see Colonel MacKenzie.' She snapped at him.  
  
'Sorry ma'am. She's in the same meeting.'  
  
'Then I'll wait for her.'  
  
'You can sit in her office if you like.' Gunny said pointing towards her office.  
  
'Fine,' she replied, marching off to Mac's office.  
  
* * * * *  
  
1345 hours  
  
'Ok people. I think we're finished for today,' the Admiral said, standing.  
  
They had been in the meeting since 9 o'clock and everyone was beginning to get restless. As everyone walked through the bullpen to get back to their offices, the Gunny walked up to the Colonel.  
  
'Ma'am, Ms Petterson's waiting in your office.' As he said this, Renee came storming out of the office, went up to Mac and slapped her across the face.  
  
'How dare you!!' Renee screamed at her.  
  
Everyone turned around and looked at the two of them.  
  
'What was that for?' Mac snapped back, still in shock. What was she going on about? Then it clicked. This was to do with Harm. But how could she know?  
  
'You know what that was for. You stole him from me!'  
  
'I don't know what you're talking about?' Mac couldn't let anyone know about her and Harm. There was too much risk with work.  
  
'Harm! You stole him from me.'  
  
At his name being mentioned, he quickly walked up to defend himself and Mac.  
  
'She did not steal me from you. There is nothing between us. I broke up with you because our relationship was going nowhere.'  
  
'Ok, I think we better continue this in private.' The Admiral said approaching the three of them. 'Rabb, MacKenzie. My office now and Ms Petterson, I would prefer it, if you left.'  
  
'Fine,' Renee said turning and storming across the bullpen.  
  
* * * * *  
  
'What the hell was that all about?' the Admiral demanded as Harm closed the door.  
  
'Sir, Renee and I broke up a week ago. I guess she is still upset about it.'  
  
'You guess! Rabb, she assaulted one of my people. I think she is a little more than just upset.' As he said this, he looked at the Colonel, who was developing a nasty red mark on her cheek. 'Colonel are you ok?'  
  
'I'm fine sir. I'm a Marine. I can take a slap in the face from a woman easily.'  
  
'So what is really going on between the two of you?' AJ asked crossing his arms and sitting on the edge of his desk. 'And I want the truth.'  
  
'Nothing sir,' Harm said quickly, looking him in the eye.  
  
'Colonel?'  
  
'Exactly what the Commander said. We love our jobs too much for anything to happen between us.'  
  
'Ok, I think the two of you should probably go home. If Renee returns, I don't want her to create another scene.'  
  
'Yes, sir,' the two of them answered before leaving the office.  
  
Yeah right there wasn't anything going on between them, AJ thought as he sat at his desk.  
  
As Harm and Mac headed back to their offices, to get their things, Mac quickly whispered, 'that was close.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
1700 hours  
  
Mac's apartment  
  
Georgetown  
  
'Mac, I don't care. I'm staying here tonight. Renee knows where you live. I want to be here in case she comes.'  
  
'Harm, I'm a big girl. I can look after myself.' She wasn't going to give in to him. They had nearly been caught at work and if anyone found out he stayed the night, they would know what was going on.  
  
'Please, let me stay,' Harm said walking up to her and giving her a kiss.  
  
'Who could that be?' Mac said breaking away from Harm when she heard a knock on the door. She walked up to the door and took a quick look through the peep hole. 'It's the Admiral! Harm go hide in the bedroom.' She waited a few seconds before she opened the door. 'Admiral, what can I do for you?'  
  
'Can I come in?' he asked.  
  
'Sure,' she opened the door up further and let him in.  
  
The two of them walked into the lounge room, where Mac noticed that Harm had left him uniform jacked lying on the couch. Hoping he hadn't noticed it, Mac asked. 'Would you like a coffee sir?'  
  
'No thanks. I just came round to see how you were.' He replied looking at the bruise on her cheek.  
  
'I'm perfectly fine, sir.'  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
'Yes sir. It's nothing. The bruise should be gone in a couple of days.'  
  
'Ok then, I'll head off now. That's all I came for.' He said turning, taking another look at the commander's jacket on the couch. Wings and JAG insignia. I wonder where Rabb is hiding. 'I'll see you at work tomorrow.'  
  
'Yes sir. Thankyou for coming around,' she said closing the door behind him.  
  
'Is is safe to come out?' Harm asked, poking his head around the bedroom door.  
  
'Yeah. You are such an idiot.' She replied walking the couch.  
  
'Why?'  
  
She didn't say a word. She just stood there and held up his jacket.  
  
'Do you think he noticed?'  
  
'I hope not.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
to be continued……. 


	6. Chapter 6

Emma Strachan (aka miss hn)  
  
Hnchick@hotmail.com  
  
1 Chapter 6  
  
1.1 Monday, 1400 hours  
  
Sydney, Australia  
  
Mic stood at the letter box, looking at the envelope in his hands. It was from Mac. He knew exactly what it would say without reading it.  
  
He walked back inside and sat on the couch, slowly removing the letter. Unfolding it, a small object wrapped in tissue paper fall out and onto the floor. Unwrapping it, he discovered it was the engagement ring. He could feel tears developing. He loved her so much. Placing the ring on the coffee table he picked up the letter.  
  
Dear Mic,  
  
I'm so sorry but I can't marry you. I can't tell you in person and I hope you understand that it's much better this way. We're just heading in opposite directions.  
  
You deserve and explanation but I think you already know why. I think you realised before I did.  
  
I'm not in love with you, and your proposal forced me to realise my true feelings … for someone else. I think you know who. For that I'll be eternally greatful.  
  
I hope you can accept my apology and that some day you'll be able to forgive me for the pain I must be causing you.  
  
Sorry  
  
Sarah MacKenzie.  
  
Two guesses who the someone else is, Mic thought to himself. He just hoped that her and Harm would be happy together.  
  
* * * * *  
  
to be continued …….. 


	7. Chapter 7

Emma Strachan (aka miss hn)  
  
Hnchick@hotmail.com  
  
1 Chapter 7  
  
10 and ½ weeks later  
  
Saturday, 1130 hours  
  
White House Rose Garden  
  
Washington, DC  
  
Harm and Mac took a slow stroll around the garden, hand in hand.  
  
'So do you know what day it is today?' Mac asked.  
  
'Yeah. It's Saturday. What's your point?' he replied. He knew exactly what day it was. It was their three month anniversary and today would change their lives forever.  
  
'I can't believe you!' she snapped, pulling her hand away from his and storming off.  
  
'Mac, come back here,' but she wouldn't listen.  
  
Rather than chase after her, Harm walked to the spot where they had met four years ago. He pulled out the picnic basket he had hidden behind some bushes and quickly unpacked it. He had made up a collection of bits and pieces for lunch and he wanted everything to be perfect.  
  
Pulling out his phone, he quickly called Mac.  
  
'Hey beautiful,' he said when she answered.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Do you remember the spot where we first met?'  
  
'What kind of stupid question is that?' she replied wondering what he was up to,  
  
'Meet me there in five minutes.'  
  
'Ok,' she said, hanging up the phone.  
  
He put his phone away and sat down on the blanket.  
  
'What is all this?' Mac asked surprised when she saw him.  
  
'Happy anniversary,' he said pulling her onto the blanket.  
  
'I thought you had forgotten.'  
  
'How could I forget. Here, have a strawberry,' he said as he picked one up and placed it in her mouth.  
  
When they had finished eating, they just sat there, happy to be together.  
  
'Sarah.'  
  
'Yeah,' she replied, wondering what was about to happen. He rarely called her Sarah.  
  
'I have a present for you,' he said pulling a small box wrapped in rose paper out of the picnic basket.  
  
'I have one for you too, but it's at home.'  
  
'Well this is a present for both of us. Open it.' He whispered, placing the box in her hand.  
  
She quickly opened it, to find a stunning diamond ring. Mac turned around and looked at him in shock. She wasn't expecting this.  
  
'Sarah, will you marry me?' he asked taking her hand.  
  
'Yes!' she was so excited, she could feel tears developing and she wasn't going to hid them.  
  
Harm took the box and slide the ring onto her finger.  
  
'I love you so much Harm. I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together.  
  
'Me either.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sunday, 1815 hours  
  
Harm's apartment  
  
North of Union Station  
  
Washington, DC  
  
'What are we going to tell everyone at work?' Mac asked, sitting on the couch and leaning against Harm's shoulder. They had managed to keep their relationship a secret for the last three months, but now that they were engaged, things were a little more complicated.  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
'Harm! We have to tell them something.'  
  
'But if we tell everyone, the Admiral would have no choice. He would split us up and I don't think I could cope not seeing you at work everyday.'  
  
'Ok then. We'll think about where we're going to tell them. Next thing on the agenda. Living arrangements.' That morning, the two of them had made up a list of things that needed to be decided, now that they were engaged.  
  
'Well, your apartment is bigger, so when we have kids it would be better as there is more room.'  
  
'Good point. Except there's one problem.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'How are we going to explain that we're living together?'  
  
'Um. Hang on!' Harm said nearly jumping off the couch. 'We had a meeting for the building about a month ago. The owner is thinking of selling the building. We can just tell everyone he sold I and I lost my apartment so now I'm living with you until I find a new apartment.'  
  
'Ok that problems settled. I've also decided to wear the ring on a necklace, while we're at work. That way nobody will know.'  
  
'I really wish we could tell everyone.'  
  
'Me too.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Monday, 0900 hours  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
'Good morning Colonel.' Harriet said walking into the galley.  
  
'Morning Harriet,' Mac said with a huge grin on her face, fiddling with the necklace. She wasn't used to wearing it under her uniform.  
  
'Is that a new necklace, Colonel?' Harriet asked, noticing she was fiddling with it. Mac seemed different and she couldn't figure out why.  
  
'Ah, no. I've had it for a while. I thought I wold wear it for a change,' she replied quickly, hoping Harriet couldn't see the ring in her hand. 'I better get back to work.' Mac picked up her coffee and rushed out.  
  
Something was going on. The Colonel never acts like this. I'll have to find out what's going on, Harriet thought to herself as she headed back to her desk.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tuesday, 1530 hours  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Trish and Frank walked into the noisy bullpen and headed straight for Harm's office. They had received a phone call from him on Sunday night, saying he needed to see them in person. He was really excited about something and he didn't want to tell them over the phone. Another thin they were puzzled about was his new address. He was now living in Georgetown. As they approached his office, Harm walked out.  
  
'Mom, Frank. What are you doing here?' he asked, wondering what they were doing at work. When he rang, he told them to meet him at his new place.  
  
'Well you seemed so excited, that we couldn't wait to hear your good news. So when our plane arrived, we came straight here,' Trish replied giving him a kiss.  
  
'So what did you have to tell us?' Frank enquired.  
  
'Let's go into my office,' Harm said turning and going into his office. He closed the door behind them and motioned them to the seats. 'Mom, Frank. I'm getting married.' He said with a huge grin.  
  
'What? To Renee?' Trish asked beaming. He hadn't told them about him being with Mac. They wanted to keep it a secret until the right time and now that they were engaged, it was the perfect time.  
  
'No. To Mac.'  
  
'Mac! I didn't even know the two of you were going out. How long have you been together?' Trish asked in shock. The last thing she had heard was that Harm was with Renee. So when did Mac come into the picture? Trish knew how he felt about her. He had been in love since they first laid eyes on each other.  
  
'We have been together for just over three months.'  
  
'Don't you think you're moving a little too fast?' Frank asked. He loved his step-son and didn't want to see him get hurt.  
  
'Frank, it has taken us four years to get to this point. I really don't think we are rushing it.'  
  
'But Harm, we haven't even met her.'  
  
'Do you want to meet her? She's in her office at the moment.' He said standing.  
  
'What about military regulations? She's your partner.'  
  
'Why do you think we have kept it a secret for the last three months? Hang on.' Harm said rushing out of his office. He had noticed Mac walk out of her office and he needed to grab her before she went anywhere.  
  
'Mac.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'My parents are here and they want to meet you.'  
  
Mac took a deep breath and followed him in.  
  
'Mom, Frank. I would like you to meet Sarah MacKenzie.'  
  
'Hello Mr and Mrs Burnett.' She said shaking their hands.  
  
'It's great to finally meet you. Harm talked about you all the time.'  
  
'Did he?' Mac said looking at Harm, raising her eyebrows.  
  
'I guess this engagement has come as a bit of a shock, Mrs Burnett.'  
  
'It did. Firstly, we have to clear one thing up. If you're going to marry my son, you better start calling us Trish and Frank.'  
  
'Ok Trish.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
2330 hours  
  
Harm and Mac's apartment  
  
Georgetown  
  
'Your parents are so nice.' Mac said walking in the door. The four of them had gone out for dinner to celebrate their engagement. 'I hope they like me.'  
  
'Mac of course they like you. I love you and that's all that matters.' Harm replied, giving her a hug. 'Now lets head off to bed. We have work tomorrow.'  
  
'Are you still going to talk to the Admiral in the morning?'  
  
'Yeah. I think I'd better tell him we're living together.'  
  
'I wonder how he'll react.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
to be continued ………. 


	8. Chapter 8

Emma Strachan (aka miss hn)  
  
Hnchick@hotmail.com  
  
1 Chapter 8  
  
1.1 Wednesday, 0930 hours  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
'Excuse me, sir. Commander Rabb is here to see you.' Petty Officer Tiner said over the intercom.  
  
'Send him in Tiner.'  
  
Harm walked into the Admiral's office and stood at attention in front of his desk.  
  
'Have a seat Rabb,' he said putting down his reading glasses. 'What can I do for you?'  
  
'I need to change some information on my personal file sir.'  
  
'Why are you telling me this? All you have to do is fill in the appropriate forms.'  
  
'I feel that I need to explain,' Harm said handing over the forms.  
  
'So you've moved out of your apartment,' AJ said glancing over the forms. The new address looked familiar.  
  
'Sir, I have moved in with Colonel MacKenzie.'  
  
'I thought you said nothing was going on between the two of you,' he said looking up.  
  
'There isn't sir. That's why I'm here to explain.'  
  
'Go on.' AJ said leaning back in his chair.  
  
'The owner of my apartment block decided to sell. This meant that I lost my apartment. So I'm now living with the Colonel until I find somewhere new to live.'  
  
'That's fine Rabb. Just remember, you have to follow certain regulations.'  
  
'I know sir.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
1130 hours  
  
'People, can I have everyone's attention,' the Admiral said walking into the middle of the bullpen. He stood and waited until everyone had stopped what they were doing and had given him their full attention. 'As you all know, some maintenance needs to be done on the building. The carpet in the library needs to be replaced, the building needs to be fumigated and repainted, and since the SecNav has approved the increase in the budget, you all have the next two weeks off.' As soon as he finished, he turned and walked back into his office, leaving everyone to discuss their plans for the next two weeks.  
  
* * * * *  
  
1230 hours  
  
'Are you ready for lunch?' Mac asked standing at the door of Harm's office.  
  
'Yeah, but can we have lunch in here? We need to talk.'  
  
'Sure,' she replied, walking in the door and closing it behind her. 'What did you want to talk about?'  
  
'Us.'  
  
'I guess I better sit down,' Mac said, sitting. 'We're not breaking up are we?'  
  
'No way. I think we should move onto the next stage. I want to get married during our two week break.'  
  
'Harm! How are we going to organise a wedding and tell everyone about us in two weeks?'  
  
'I would love to have a wedding with everybody, but I don't think that's really an option. I think we should go away somewhere and have a private wedding with just the two of us.'  
  
'But what about your parents and your grandmother?'  
  
'I'm sure they will understand. They probably won't like the idea, but they'll know why we did it that way.'  
  
'Ok, so we have decided to get married, but where? Did you have anywhere in mind?' Mac asked beginning to like the idea.  
  
'What about Fiji?'  
  
'Sounds great and it's getting warmer there at the moment.'  
  
'So Fiji it is.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
1645 hours  
  
'Hi Webb. It's Harm,' he said to the answering machine. 'I need to ask you a favour. Could you meet me at McMurphy's Tavern at 8 o'clock. It's really important. Thanks.'  
  
Harm had thought of the best wedding present for Mac but it meant he had to tell Webb about their relationship.  
  
Getting up from his desk, Harm headed to Mac's office to say he wouldn't be home.  
  
'Mac, Webb just rang me. He said he wanted to talk to me about something.' Harm said walking in, wishing he didn't have to lie to her.  
  
'He better not want you to do his dirty work. So when will you be home?'  
  
'I don't have to meet him until 8, so I'll come home with you and leave at about 7:30.'  
  
'Ok, but I'll kill him if he's up to anything.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
2000 hours  
  
McMurphy's Tavern  
  
'So Rabb, what did you want to talk to me about?' Webb asked talking a seat in the booth near the back.  
  
'I need to ask you a favour,' Harm replied putting down his beer. 'But I need to explain something first.'  
  
Harm told him the whole story about the two of them getting married and how they have to keep it a secret.  
  
'So you've kept it secret for over three months. Rabb, you should join the CIA!' Webb said in amazement. 'But I still don't get what you what me to do.'  
  
'Well you know that Mac's uncle is in Leavenworth.'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'I was wondering if you could get him out for a couple of days next week.'  
  
'I'll have to see what I can do. I can't promise anything, but I'll try.'  
  
'Thanks. I really appreciate it.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sunday, 1230 hours  
  
Robert's Residence  
  
'So where's our favourite godson?' Harm asked walking in the door and handing a box wrapped in birthday paper to Bud. 'I can't believe he's one already.'  
  
'Me either sir,' Bud said walking them out to the backyard.  
  
'Bud!'  
  
'Sorry sir… I mean Harm. I can't help it.'  
  
'It seemed like only yesterday that Harriet found out she was having AJ.' Mac said looking around the yard. Bud and Harriet had done a great job decorating. There were balloons and streamers everywhere.  
  
'Harm, Mac. You're here early,' Harriet said, walking out of the house, carrying a platter of food. Following her out were the Admiral and Sydney.  
  
'I guess you had the same idea as us. Come early and help set up,' said Sydney looking around. 'But they seem to have everything under control.'  
  
'Bud, have you organised the meat?' Harriet asked checking that everything was in order.  
  
'Not exactly. It's nearly done.'  
  
'How about Harm and I come and help you. We'll get it done quicker that way,' the Admiral offered walking towards Harm and Bud.  
  
'Good idea.'  
  
The three men walked into the house, leaving the women to sit and chat.  
  
'So where's AJ?' Mac asked taking a seat.  
  
'Asleep. He gets really grumpy if he doesn't take a nap during the day. I'll wake him before everyone I due to arrive.'  
  
'Why did you choose the name AJ?' Sydney asked.  
  
'Well Bud and I wanted to name him after someone important in out lives. So we decided on AJ after the Admiral. He is not only important because of work, but because he brought little AJ into the world.'  
  
'What do you mean?' Sydney asked puzzled. It became obvious to Mac and Harriet that the Admiral hadn't told her the story of when AJ was born.  
  
'He delivered AJ on the floor of his office.'  
  
'Are you serious?' she asked amazed.  
  
'Yeah. Does anyone want a drink?' Harriet asked standing.  
  
'No thanks,' said Sydney. 'What about you Mac?'  
  
'No, I'm right,' she replied, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes.  
  
While Harriet went to get herself a drink, Sydney took a closer look at Mac. In particular, her left hand. When she brushed away the strand of hair, sunlight reflecting off something, caught Sydney's attention. From what she could tell, it looked like an engagement ring. But from what AJ told her, Mac had broken up with the guy. So what was going on?  
  
* * * * *  
  
2000 hours  
  
Harm and Mac's apartment  
  
Georgetown  
  
'Wasn't AJ cute today?' Mac said walking in the door.  
  
'Mac, he's our commanding officer,' Harm replied, knowing which AJ she was referring to.  
  
'Wrong AJ stupid,' she said throwing her purse at him. 'I'm going to have a long relaxing bath before I do anything.'  
  
'Can I join you?' Harm asked hopefully, with a huge grin, as Mac walked into the bathroom.  
  
'No way!' she yelled, walking back out.  
  
'Why not?' he asked, looking very disappointed.  
  
'Not that. Look.' She said holding up her left hand.  
  
'Yeah, it's the ring. So what?'  
  
'So what! I've had it on all day.'  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
'I'm sure. That could be the reason why Sydney was looking at me strangely all day.'  
  
'Maybe she didn't notice.'  
  
'If she did, we are in so much trouble.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
to be continued………… 


	9. Chapter 9

Emma Strachan (aka miss hn)  
  
Hnchick@hotmail.com  
  
1 Chapter 9  
  
2015 hours  
  
Roberts Residence  
  
'That was a great day.' AJ said getting in the car. While he was doing up his seatbelt, Sydney leaned over and punched him in the arm. 'What was that for?' he asked in shock.  
  
'For not telling me,' Sydney replied, crossing her arms.  
  
'Not telling you what?'  
  
'That Harm and Mac are engaged.'  
  
'No they're not. They're living together, but that doesn't mean they're engaged.'  
  
'Then can you please explain to me why she had an engagement ring on her left hand?'  
  
'It may not be an engagement ring. You're just assuming it is. Besides, they're best friends and I've already spoken to them and they said there is nothing going on.'  
  
'Do you really think they would tell you it there was?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Well there's your answer.' She said giving him a smirk.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tuesday, 1000 hours  
  
Harm and Mac's apartment  
  
Georgetown  
  
'Is everything ready to go?' Harm asked looking at the suitcases near the door.  
  
'Yeah, I think so.' Mac said walking out of the bedroom, carrying a dress bag.  
  
'Is that the dress you brought?' Harm asked fiddling with the zip on the bag.  
  
'Yes, and get your hands off it,' she replied slapping his hand.  
  
'But I want to see it,' he said giving her his best puppy dog look.  
  
'That look will not work with me Harmon Rabb. You'll just have to wait.'  
  
'Can you give me a clue.'  
  
'Ok, just one. It's white,' she said smirking and heading for the door. 'We're going to be late.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
'Harm, where are we going? This isn't the way to the airport.'  
  
'We're going up to my grandmothers,' he replied concentrating on the road in front to them.  
  
'If I'm not mistaken, our plane leaves in 42 minutes and 6 seconds. We don't have time.'  
  
'I must have forgotten to tell you. The airline rang this morning while you were in the shower. Our flight has been cancelled, but we're on a flight at 1630 tomorrow,' he replied looking at her, trying to keep a straight face. 'So I rang and asked if we could come up. Mom and Frank are going to be there as well.'  
  
'I wish you had of told me.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
1230 hours  
  
Sarah Rabb's Residence  
  
'They're here!' Trish said rushing out of the house.  
  
'Hi mom.' Harm said getting out of the car.  
  
'Come and give your old grandmother a hug,' Sarah said as they walked into the house. Harm went and gave her a hug and was about to introduce Mac. 'You must be Mac. It's great to finally meet you,' she said giving Mac a hug.  
  
'It's good to meet you too Mrs Rabb. Harm talks about you all the time.'  
  
'It's Sarah, not Mrs Rabb. Oh Harm, Frank wants to see you in the kitchen. He wants you to go into town with him.'  
  
'Ok,' Harm said giving Mac a quick kiss before walking into the kitchen.  
  
'How sweet,' Sarah said as the three watched Harm walk away. 'Let's go sit down.'  
  
The three ladies had only been in the lounge room for a couple of minutes when they saw Harm and Frank walking towards the front door.  
  
'So what are you two doing?' Trish asked  
  
'Going into town to get some wood to fix the fence and Harm decided to cook tonight so he needs to get a few things.'  
  
'Harm, cooking. I'm ordering take out.' Mac said smirking.  
  
'What's wrong with Harm's cooking?' Sarah asked.  
  
'You obviously have never tried Harm's meatless meatloaf. It's toxic waste.'  
  
'Be nice Beltway Burger Queen.' Harm said grabbing a cushion off the couch and throwing it at her.  
  
'It's true,' Mac said laughing.  
  
'We're going. We'll be back soon.' Harm said turning and walking out the door.  
  
'Good, now that they're gone, we want to see the dress you're going to wear,' Trish said jumping out of her chair.  
  
'Ok, I'll just go and get it.' She said walking out of the room. 'This is it,' she said unzipping the bag as she returned.  
  
'No, we want to see you in it,' Sarah said with a smile. 'You can use my bedroom.'  
  
'Alright then. I'll be back in a minute,' she said putting the dress back in the bag.  
  
Five minutes later, she returned wearing a very simple but elegant white dress. It was a low cut, fitted dress with a slit to her mid thigh and shoe string straps. Across the top, was a row of white roses.  
  
'Mac that is absolutely gorgeous!' Trish said taking a closer look at the roses.  
  
'It is!' Sarah said beaming. 'I wish I could see the look on Harm's face when he sees you. What are you going to do with your hair?'  
  
'I'm just going to blow dry it and make it look neater.'  
  
'Are these the earrings you're going to wear?' Trish asked looking at her pearl earrings.  
  
'Yes.' The more they discussed everything, the more she wanted to get married. She wasn't sure if she could wait to get to Fiji to get married. She felt like getting married at that very moment.  
  
'Are you wearing a necklace?' asked Sarah.  
  
'Um, no. I didn't have one that would go with the dress. Actually that's not true. I have a pearl necklace, but I got it from an ex-boyfriend, so I didn't think I should wear it.'  
  
'Well, I have something perfect,' Sarah said rushing out of the room. A few minutes later she returned holding a box. 'These are the pearls I wore at my wedding and I want you to wear them.'  
  
'Sarah, I can't wear these. They're yours.' Mac said in shock. She had only known her a short time and she already felt like she belonged. Mac had never felt like that before. 'Ok, I'll wear them.'  
  
'Good,' Sarah said taking them out of the box and putting them around Mac's neck. 'Now what about makeup?'  
  
'I'm just going for the natural look, so a bit of lipstick and eyeshadow.'  
  
'Ok, go and put that on as well.' Trish said pointing towards the bathroom. When Mac gave her a funny look, she added. 'We want to see exactly what you're going to look like since we won't be there.'  
  
As soon as Mac had gone into the bathroom the phone rang.  
  
'I wonder who that could be?' Sarah said giving Trish a puzzled look, as she picked up the phone.  
  
A couple of minutes later, she hung up just as Mac walked back into the room.  
  
'Mac, I think you better sit down.' Sarah said walking her to the couch.  
  
'What's wrong? What's happened?' Mac asked with a scared look as she sat down.  
  
'That was Frank on the phone. They've had a car accident and Harm's in a bad way.'  
  
To be continued……………. 


	10. Chapter 10

Emma Strachan (aka miss hn)  
  
Hnchick@hotmail.com  
  
1 Chapter 10  
  
'Where is he? I have to go see him.' Mac said jumping up and rushed to the door. She stopped at the small table near the door and picked up Harm's keys, since they had gone in Frank's car.  
  
'Mac, no. I'll drive,' Trish said taking the keys off her. 'You're too upset to drive.'  
  
The three of them rushed out of the house and into Harm's SUV. They drove in silence. Once in town, Trish parked in front of the church near the hospital. Mac jumped out of the car, still in her wedding dress, and started heading for the hospital.  
  
'Mac, we have to go through the church,' Sarah said pointed to the church.  
  
Mac didn't object. She followed the two in the door and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Harm standing in full dress whites in front of the alter. She ran up to him and gave him a huge kiss. Then if finally sunk in as to what was going on. Mac pulled away from him and slapped him across the face. Realising what she had just done, Mac burst into tears, and ran out of the church.  
  
Harm was about to go after her, when Trish stopped him. 'Stay here. I'll go talk to her.'  
  
Walking outside, she found Mac sitting on a bench crying. Sitting down next to her, Trish put her arm around Mac's shoulders. 'Are you ok?'  
  
'I hate him,' she said through her tears. 'Why did he do that?'  
  
'He wanted to surprise you.'  
  
'I seriously thought he was hurt. A car accident shouldn't be joked about. My best friend was killed in one when I was young,' she said as she fiddled with the necklace. 'What kind of person is he?'  
  
'A person who loves you very much.'  
  
'He has a weird way of showing it.'  
  
'Mac look at me.' Trish told her future daughter-in-law. 'Harm loves you with all of his heart. He wanted your wedding day to be very special. Be quiet and let me finish,' she said as Mac was about to interrupt. 'He wanted this day to be around family and I don't think you noticed, but your wedding present was in there.'  
  
'What do you mean?' Mac asked, drying her eyes.  
  
'How about we go back in and you go stand next to your future husband. Then you'll be able to see your present.' Trish said standing. 'Come on.'  
  
Mac slowly stood and they walked in.  
  
'Look at you. You look beautiful.'  
  
Mac quickly turned around when she realised who the voice belonged to. 'Uncle Matt!' she gave a hug but quickly pulled away. 'What are you doing here?'  
  
'I think I'm hear to see my niece get married.' He replied smiling.  
  
'That's not what I meant. How did you get here?'  
  
'Well see that sailor up there near the alter.' He said pointing to Harm. 'And the guy over there in the suit.' This time pointing at Webb.  
  
'Yeah,' Mac said smiling at the two of them.  
  
'They pulled some strings and got me here.'  
  
'Thankyou, both of you,' Mac said holding her uncle's hand. 'Since this is my wedding day, would you give me away Uncle Matt?'  
  
'I would be honoured.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Thursday, 1445 hours  
  
The Fijian Resort  
  
Suva, Fiji  
  
The receptionist sat and watched the young, happy couple, walk towards the counter. They were so loving towards each other, that she guessed they were the newly weds from America.  
  
'Welcome to the Fijian. How can I help the two of you?'  
  
'Hi, we're here to check in.' Harm said placing their bags on the ground.  
  
'Let me guess. The two of you are Mr and Mrs Rabb,' the receptionist said smiling.  
  
'How did you know?' Mac asked in amazement.  
  
'You can always pick the newly weds. Ok, the two of you have the bridal suite. I'll just get someone to take you to your room.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
A week later.  
  
Friday, 1030 hours  
  
Harm and Mac walked slowly towards the crystal blue pool, where they had decided to spend the day.  
  
'Are you enjoying yourself?' Harm asked as he rubbed sunscreen into Mac's back.  
  
'Of course I am. Except for the bad feeling I keep having.'  
  
'What do you mean?' Harm asked turning her around.  
  
'It's probably nothing. Don't worry about it.' She said standing.  
  
'Mac!' he said as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back into the chair. 'Start talking.'  
  
'I keep having the feeling that we are being watched.'  
  
'By who?' he asked looking concerned.  
  
'I don't know. It's just a feeling.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
to be continued…………….. 


	11. Chapter 11

Emma Strachan (aka miss hn)  
  
Hnchick@hotmail.com  
  
1 Chapter 10  
  
1.1 Sunday, 0600 hours  
  
Fiji International Airport  
  
Suva, Fiji  
  
Harm and Mac boarded the plane a little disappointed about having to go home. They could have stayed in this tropical paradise forever, but they knew they had to go back and face work.  
  
Harm reached over and held Mac's hand as they began taxiing down the run way.  
  
'Do we have to go home?' Mac asked leaning against his shoulder.  
  
'Yeah. I really wish we didn't have to,' he replied putting his arm around her shoulders.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Monday, 0900 hours  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Harriet walked across the bullpen to the Colonel's office.  
  
'Morning Colonel,' Harriet said walking into the freshly painted office with her arms full.  
  
'Good morning Harriet. What's all that stuff?' Mac asked helping Harriet unload her arms.  
  
'Mail, faxes, files. It has slowly built up over the last two weeks.'  
  
'I think it's going to take me a month to get through all this. So Harriet, how was your break?'  
  
'Really good ma'am. We went up to my parents place for about a week and basically used the time to relax and spend it with AJ. What about you? What did you get up to?'  
  
'Not much. Spent some time with friends but mainly stayed at home.'  
  
'Excuse me ma'am' Tiner said knocking on the office door. 'The Admiral wants to see you and Commander Rabb.'  
  
'Ok, I'll be there in a minute.' Mac said rising from her chair. 'Meet you for lunch?'  
  
'Sure, out in the courtyard.' Harriet replied leaving the office.  
  
* * * * *  
  
'Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie reporting as ordered sir.' Harm said as he and Mac came to attention in front of his desk.  
  
'Have a seat,' the Admiral replied standing and walking around to the front of his desk. 'I called the two of you in her to ask you about something Sydney saw at the Roberts party two weeks ago.'  
  
Harm and Mac looked at each other knowing what he was about to ask.  
  
'Are the two of you engaged?'  
  
'No sir, we are not engaged. We live together because we're best friends.' Mac replied. Technically, they weren't lying to him. They were married now. 'Sir, why did she think we were engaged?'  
  
'Because she saw that you were wearing a ring on your left hand. I tried to tell her that you weren't engaged, but she wouldn't believe me. Ok, the two of you better get back to work.'  
  
'Yes sir,' they said together as they stood.  
  
Leaving the Admiral's office, they were passed by the SecNav.  
  
'Commander, Colonel. Did you enjoy your vacation?' he asked looking at them strangely.  
  
'Yes sir,' Harm answered for the two of them.  
  
'What was that all about?' Mac whispered as they headed back to their officers.  
  
'I have no idea. Do you think he knows about us.'  
  
'How could he?'  
  
'Maybe Webb opened his big mouth.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
0945 hours  
  
'Rabb!! MacKenzie!! Get in my office now!' the Admiral screamed across the bullpen.  
  
Many people had seen him angry, but never this angry. Everyone in the bullpen gave Harm and Mac a sympathetic look as they nervously crossed the office to see the Admiral.  
  
Before they had even closed the door, the Admiral started yelling.  
  
'When were you going to tell me the two of you were married?'  
  
Harm and Mac took a quick look at each other wondering what to say.  
  
'And don't try to deny it. I saw the two of you in Fiji.' This time it was the SecNav yelling.  
  
'See Harm. I told you we were being watched.' Mac whispered to Harm.  
  
'Colonel!'  
  
'Sorry Admiral.'  
  
'So how long have the two of you been lying to me?' the Admiral asked, calmly folding his arms.  
  
'Sir, we never meant to lie to you. We know that we can't be together because of work but we love each other. So we decided to keep it a secret.' Harm explained, grabbing Mac's hand. 'How much trouble are we in, sir?'  
  
'Let's see. How long have you been together?'  
  
'Nearly 4 months sir.'  
  
'The two of you have been lying to your commanding officer for 4 months and you are married while under the same chain of command.' Answered the SecNav taking a seat. 'you both will be court martialed and one will be transferred,' added the Admiral.  
  
'But Admiral,' Mac said pleading.  
  
'No buts Colonel. You both knew the rules and you broke them.'  
  
Harm and Mac took a long, knowing look at each other.  
  
Turning back to the Admiral, Mac whispered 'we quit.'  
  
'What did you say Colonel?' asked the SecNav leaning forward in his chair.  
  
'I said, we quit.' And with that they both turned and walked out of the office, leaving the Admiral and SecNav stunned.  
  
* * * * *  
  
to be continued…………… 


	12. Chapter 12 - conclusion

Emma Strachan (aka miss hn)  
  
Hnchick@hotmail.com  
  
1 Chapter 12  
  
A week later  
  
Monday, 1230 hours  
  
Harm and Mac's apartment  
  
Georgetown  
  
Harm and Mac were sitting on the couch reading the newspaper when they heard a knock on the door.  
  
'I'll get it,' Mac said, folding up the paper as she walked to the door. 'Caroline! Harriet! What are the two of you doing here?'  
  
'We came to see how the two of you were.'  
  
'We're ok,' Mac said as she walked them in.  
  
'Hi, aren't the two of you meant to be at work?' Harm asked closing his paper.  
  
'We're on a lunch break,' Caroline replied taking a seat. 'We still can't believe the Admiral suspended the two of you over the Smith court martial. That was nearly 6 months ago.'  
  
'What?!' Harm and Mac asked, confused.  
  
'The Admiral told everyone last week that he suspended you and that you would be back next week,' Harriet explained puzzled.  
  
'Before I forget. He asked us, well actually, he ordered us to tell the two of you to be at McMurphy's on Friday and 8:30. Everyone from JAG's going to be there so he wanted you two as well.' Caroline said glancing at her watch. 'Harriet, we better get giong.'  
  
'Well it was nice seeing the two of you,' Harm said as the four of them walked to the door. 'I guess we'll be seeing you on Friday.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Friday, 2030 hours  
  
McMurphys Tavern  
  
'I wonder what this is all about,' Mac said as she got out to the car. They were still a little shocked at what the Admiral told everyone. They weren't suspended. They quit.  
  
Harm and Mac slowly walked in the door of the tavern where the Admiral was waiting.  
  
'Come back outside with me. We need to talk.' He said walking out the door. 'The SecNav and I have decided that the two of you are too valuable to let go, so we have decided to offer you a deal.'  
  
'We're listening,' Harm said wrapping his arms around Mac's waist.  
  
'Both of you can come back to JAG and both stay. Neither will be transferred but on a couple of conditions.'  
  
'What kind of conditions?' Mac asked trying to hide her smile. They're going to let us work together, she thought to herself.  
  
'You will both act professionally while at the office and you will still be court martialled for lying.'  
  
'Harm what do you think?' Mac asked facing her husband.  
  
'We except.' Harm told the Admiral with a huge grin.  
  
'Good. Now get inside,' AJ said walking back in.  
  
'Yes sir,' they said together as they followed him in.  
  
AJ walked up to the bar and picked up a microphone.  
  
'Can I please have everyone's attention.' He stood and waited till everyone was looking at him. 'A lot of you will be wondering why I ordered you all here. Well, I called you here because there is something I need to announce. Harm, Mac. Could the two of you come and stand over here.' He waited till they had come forward and were standing next to him. 'A lot of you at JAG would know that their friendship goes back over four years. I remember when the two of them first met. I had to warn them not to get too familiar because they would be working together. As per usual, they didn't listen.' AJ waited until the laughter to die down before he continued. 'Over the years, I have watched them grow into two fine officers. I have seen them help each other through the good and the bad times. They not only work well by themselves but they are great as a team. Over the last year, we have seen their friendship weaken as a result of certain events. But I have found out recently that over the last 4 months, they have been building their friendship back up and have made it stronger than before. I never realised how strong it was until last Monday when they both threatened to quit if I broke them up. So I guess, we'll be stuck with them for a few more years. Anyway, back to what I wanted to announce. Last Monday I was told that Harm and Mac's relationship was a little more than just friendship. Three weeks ago they were married in a small church with close family.' The Admiral waited for everyone to be quiet. 'As they are both so stubborn and pig headed, I had to find a way to allow them to continue working together as neither wanted to leave. So I had to do a lot of butt kissing to the SecNav.' Again, there was more laughter. 'Those of you who have been at JAG for a while, would know that I wouldn't do that for just anyone. So now that they are allowed to work together, I wanted everyone here so I could introduce you all properly. Everyone, please meet Commander and Lt Colonel Harmon Rabb Junior.'  
  
Harm and Mac shared a long and tender kiss as the cheers and clapping started around the Tavern.  
  
* * * * *  
  
THE END. 


End file.
